A Regular Day
by TheGoddessOfInsanityAndAnime
Summary: This is how i think a regular day would be like for our favorite HXH characters. first HXH story. no flames please. i do not own Hunter X Hunter. i suck at summaries.
1. A Regular Morning

This is my first Hunter X Hunter fanfic. Please don't kill me if it's bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

"PLEEAAASSEE!"

"I said no, now shut up before I slap you!"

The teenager pouted, "Killua, you're so mean! All I wanted was a piece of chocolate!" Gon whined. The whole time Killua had a stash of candy in his backpack and when Gon found out he confronted Killua for not telling him sooner, then he ended up trying to steal some chocolate from him.

Killua stuck his tongue out, "well it's not my fault you don't have a stash of candy yourself!"

"But you could have at least told me you had it, and then I wouldn't have tried to steal it from you!"

"Will you two just stop arguing, it's six in the morning! Some people are trying to sleep here!" yelled a very cranky looking Leorio, who looked like he was gonna kick somebody in the face.

"Ohayou, Osan, why are you so cranky?" Killua answered him with the infamous 'old man' comment.

"Hi, Oreo!" Gon exclaimed, using an odd nickname for the future doctor.

Leorio pouted, "how could you even compare me to a biscuit?!"

"Leorio, stop complaining, you should be used to them calling you that by now," said a now half asleep Kurapika.

"But it's really annoying, I mean I'm gonna be 21 soon and I don't want two teenagers raining fire on my adulthood!" Leorio whined, as Killua was about to speak, Leorio shouted "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING THAT COMMENT, FROSTY!" and just like that Killua closed his mouth and pouted.

Gon laughed while chanting "Frosty!" to annoy Killua.

Leorio smirked "oh and Gon, you are now named Green Onion Nazi!" Gon looked horrified, Killua laughed and Kurapika face palmed.

"I'M NOT A NAZI!" Gon said with tears in his eyes.

Kurapika sighed, "what do you gain by calling them 'Frosty' and 'Green Onion Nazi'?"

Leorio smiled, "nothing, just wanted to get back at them for the nicknames and waking me up at six AM."

Kurapika sighed again. This was gonna be a long day.

What did you think? Please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Review cause if you don't you'll make Gon sad, and when he's sad, people cry.


	2. Pancakes, Alcohol and Fire

**Here's chapter 2**

Okay so, Gon was screaming, Killua was laughing, Kurapika was banging his head on the wall and Leorio was on fire. Why? Well it all started when Leorio tried to cook breakfast…

*flashback*

"I'm gonna make some pancakes!" Leorio said enthusiastically.

"NO!" Gon, Killua and Kurapika yelled at the same time.

Leorio frowned, "why not?"

"Do you remember what happened last time you tried to make pancakes? You blew up the oven, when it was off!" Killua replied

"And I was on fire!"

"And we had to pay for the damages on the wall!"

Leorio sighed, "Fine, fine… NOT!" and like that he dashed into the kitchen with his friends befuddled.

They sat there for a while, until they heard the sound of a mixer, they looked at each other and ran down the stairs to stop Leorio. But they were too late.

Suddenly Kurapika was shoved backwards, as Leorio had jumped him while holding a suspicious looking bottle in his left hand.

"What are you - !" then Leorio shoved the contents of the bottle down Kurapika's throat with a mischievous grin on his face.

Leorio laughed, "That was alcohol! Now I will not be stopped!" and he started making his extremely dangerous pancakes, after getting off of the now drunk blonde.

"You're forgetting about us!"

"Wha –!" Leorio couldn't finish as e was punched in the face and onto the stove, setting him on fire. He'd been punched by Killua, who was now sprawled on the floor laughing, as Gon started freaking out.

*end flashback*

Now Gon was madly dashing around to fix all the problems, trying to find water and a way to knock out Kurapika, preferably before he ended up doing something stupid, like jumping out a window, on the third floor.

Meanwhile Killua was still laughing and taking pictures of everything going on around him, when he was suddenly picked up, thrown across the room and onto the couch, apparently by a drunken Kurapika.

"Where did I leave that hose?" Gon wondered aloud, as he found a baseball bat to knock out his friend.

"In the cupboard, under the sink!" Killua yelled from the next room.

"Thanks!" He yelled back, right after he hit Kurapika with the bat, on the head, effectively and quickly knocking him out.

Gon grabbed the hose, attached it to the sink and blasted water at Leorio. After a few seconds he stopped, and instead of having a flaming Leorio, we now have a drenched Leorio, that was pouting like an idiot.

"Haha! This time Ossan was on fire!" Killua yelled loudly.

"Phew, at least that mess is over," Gon said as he sat down, panting.

Killua laughed "that was HILARIOUS!" he sat down on the couch and laughed again. "We have to do that again sometime!"

"First we clean up, and uh… can someone help, I kinda hit him too hard and he's sorta bleeding" Gon said as he held up a baseball bat with blood on it.

"How 'bout _you two_ clean up and _I'll _patch him up" Leorio said with a troll face.

Killua got up, "no way, _I'll_ do it _you_ can clean up!"

"Who's the future doctor here?"

Killua sighed, "You"

"Exactly. So you can clean up"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too"

**So what did you think, was it good? Please review and chapter 3 may take longer because of school *pouty face* please leave some suggestions. And reviews are like candy for Killua.**


	3. Pedo visit, pink bunny suits and walls

Disclaimer: I don't own hunter x hunter or any of its characters  
Chapter 3

* * *

Kurapika woke up on the couch with a dull pain in his head, "what the-". There were bandages wrapped around his head. "LEORIO!" Instantly Leorio ran into the room.

"Oh you're awake," he tried with a cheesy smile.

"Don't you 'oh you're awake' me! What happened?"

"Uh... well you see-" he was cut off by Gon running into the room screaming "YOU'RE AWAKE!" And smiling from ear to ear.

"What the f-" Kurapika didn't get to finish because Gon had jumped on him, and had him in a tight hug.

Killua walked in laughing, "I knew you would do that, Gon!" (Who wouldn't see that coming.)

"Leorio, what happened? And why are there bandages wrapped around my head?" Kurapika inquired.

"Uhm...well...you see...I kinda...sorta-" he was cut off by the wall exploding, the smoke cleared to reveal (drumroll) HISOKA! He was standing there with a perverted smile on his face.

"HISOKA!" The 4 of them exclaimed.

"Hi ︎!"

"Oh God! Why is there a heart flying around him!" Leorio exclaimed, because there really was a heart floating around Hisoka.

"Wait, you never noticed it before?" Killua asked, confused that Leorio hadn't noticed the heart every other time Hisoka 'visited', but then again he kinda expected it because come on this is Leorio we're talking about here.

"Are you telling me you all noticed it before?" Three nods, "and you never told me?" Nods, "why?"

"We thought you noticed," Gon said simply.

"It was right there, you should have noticed it before," Kurapika stated, as if this was completely normal, then again, you know how their lives are, this is probably only slightly weird. "Anyway, Hisoka what are you doing here, oh and you're paying for that wall."

"I just wanted to come see how you 4 were doing, you know visiting," Hisoka said with a now super perverted smile on his face, making it seem like he was gonna rape someone.

"You're still paying for the wall," Kurapika said with a straight face.  
BOOM!

"You've gotta be kidding me! Now 2 walls are broken!" Then he saw who was the cause of the second explosion. "Kuroro-! What the fuck are you wearing?!"

Kuroro was wearing a pink bunny suit and he was prancing around the living room. Everyone had WTF faces, except for Hisoka.

"Kuroro, why the hell are you wearing a pink bunny suit? And stop prancing around our living room, oh and you're paying for that wall," Kurapika said then started staring confused at his enemy.

"I am simply enjoying the spare time that I now have, since I can't use nen or talk to my troupe, so I decided to prance around your living room to piss you off," Kuroro answered while smiling like an idiot. "I'm not paying for your wall 'cause I have no money and I like pink bunny suits," he sang while still prancing.

"Is this really what my mortal enemy does in his spare time?" Kurapika asked with disgust.

"Well this is a rare occurrence since he's now drunk, but normally he starts doing ballet or some shit with Feitan or another troupe member, but he can't do that now so he keeps getting drunk." Hisoka knew, not very surprising but just extremely creepy.

"But how do you know that?" Gon asked.

"Well, my little unripe apple, I-"

"NO HISOKA STOP, DONT RUIN HIS INNOCENCE!" Gon's friends all yelled at the same time.

"Fine."

"But I wanted to know!" Gon whined.

"We don't want your innocent mind to be corrupted by this sadistic maniac," Leorio explained.

"Yeah man, you're too innocent to find out what Hisoka does to find this...information."

"But I know what he does for a living!"

"Did you forget about me?" Kuroro asked innocently.

* * *

Do you like it or hate it? Please review.


End file.
